Infinite Legends
by OverDramaticOperaSinger
Summary: Summer 2014:Most people would consider it a curse but what's life without risk? I can speak to a dead Assassin and I go to Legacy Academy. There are these main Assassins and each one has a direct descendant that were all born the same year for a reason. We are nine Assassins trained to fight the battle with our enemy that will not rest until we are all dead. This our story...
1. Infinite Legends

_Inspired by true events and characters. This work of non-fiction was developed and produced by a writer and her best friend obsessed with a video game so much it has to be written their way._

**The Creed:**

_**1.** Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent_

_**2.** Hide in plain sight_

_**3**. Never compromise the Brotherhood_

_**Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted.**_

My name is Skyler Wilkinson. I am an Assassin. This is my story...


	2. Torture

_**Infinite Legends**_

**I****ntro**

He runs the length of the knife along the curve of my lips again. He presses a little harder this time and I feel the stinging pain of my lower lip being split at the corner. I force myself into a frigid stillness as the blood slowly seeps through the opening and slowly makes its way down the curve of my chin.

I tightly clench my curled fingers into fists from withing the ropes that are roughly tightened around them. Every breath I take is small and shallowly because of the heavy metal chains that are locked painfully tight around my upper torso.

"I would rather not do this to you," he says this to me with a sly smile as he slowly circles my chair, his hand slowly moving across the back of my shoulders. "But you forced my hand." He raises his voice slightly as he points the tip of his knife in my face as if accusing me of why he is torturing me for answers I refuse to give him. I can only hope my sacrifice saved the others from the same fate.

I whip my head back and to the side lightly to keep long dark brown curls from soaking up any stray blood that slides down my face from any other cuts he has given me the past hour. I try to focus on my breathing and not crying as I dig into my brain to hear the voices again. They're gone. _Guys? Are you there? _I think in my head. Silence follows. A cold dead silence.

"It's time to talk," he says while he leans in and gets much closer to my face than I would like. He speaks in his deep and dark voice that sends shivers up my spine that are most definitely not shivers or feelings of pleasure I thought I once had that only gets worse as he gets even closer to me. He leans forwards more and presses the palms of his hands down on either of my chair. When I feel his warm breath on my lips, I feel this urge that he's going to kiss me.

At one time I may have enjoyed this, but now... all I can think about is getting out of here. Out of his grip. Out of this horrible nightmare I am in. But this isn't a nightmare anymore. This is reality.

I keep my head turned away from him as best as I can with my mouth tightly closed as my tongue moves around, gathering up every bit of blood and saliva I have. Mustering up every bit of courage that I have left, I send the wad of bloody saliva through the air for the short distance between us. It his him in front of me full on in the face.

The man cries out before screaming and cursing up a storm as he staggers backwards with brute force, shoves, my chair aside, and with is hand that isn't holding the knife as he curls his fist tighter around the handle to wipe away my mess as he falls back into a nearby wall.

I lay on the cold stone floor, My cheek pressed into the warm sticky blood that now seeps down from my forehead. I can't move at all and the ropes continue to close into my broken rib cage and hard, heavy metal chains on top of that weigh down on me. I let out a small breath of air as I finally realize... this is it. They are gone and I am alone. I only hope... the Assassins can forgive me...


	3. 1 The Taxi Ride

_**Infinite Legends**_

_1 The Taxi Ride_

_2 years earlier..._

_Yeah, you could be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

_And the world's gonna know your name-_

"So, what's your name, kid?"

The sound of muffled words that seep through the inspiring verses and light beat of my favorite song bring me out of my deep thoughts and feelings for the moment. I slowly look away from the foggy, wet, and misty buildings and cars that pass us by as I reach up with cold fingers to pull out my black headphones from my ears to let them fall onto my lap. I look up with dark eyes and black waves of hair shadowing my face under my hood into the rear view mirror of the old taxi cab to meet the tired, bloodshot pupils of the driver.

"Excuse me?" I ask quietly, unsure exactly of what he said to me. I try to ignore the strong smell of stale coffee and not look at the old cigarette buds and candy wrappers that only God knows how long they've been sitting there that litter the dull gray faded seats and floor of the car.

"What's your name?" The older man asks again in his old raspy voice as he glances at me in the rear view mirror again. "I suppose I should know at least something about you before I let you off."

"Oh, umm... Skyler," I finally manage to get out as if it's hard to say my own name. "Skyler Wilkinson."

The taxi driver coughs for a moment and I begin to smell the foul stench of tobacco and tar combined once again. It takes all my will power not to gag or scrunch up my face in disgust. "Skyler, spelled like the singer Skyler Grey?" He asks, glancing at me again for a moment before focusing on the road again to change lanes.

I nod and look back down at the Samsung Galaxy and headphones in my hands, my long black, and wavy layers of hair falling down on either side of my face. My mind begins to wander again for a moment as I begin to think of how I got here.

...

_ 24 hours earlier..._

_I'll stop the whole world_

_I'll stop the whole world from turning into monster_

_And eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survived?_

_Well now that you're gone the world is ours-_

_So what do you think it will be like in there, Sky?_

Her voice whispers into my head, seeming louder than my music. I look to my right and see Shao Jun in her black and red Assassin robes giving off a faded glow as she sits in the waiting chair beside me, her hood lowered exposing the same dark eyes and dark hair I have, arms loosely crossed over her small figure, and a curious look in her eyes. She chose to take her nineteen-year-old form when she was young and left her home to escape the genocide going on her home country to find Ezio Auditore for guidance. She only chose now to appear for me, because I'm the last one in the room. Everyone else has already been tested on and given their things to start school here or go home to live a normal life they never thought they would see again.

I simply shrug and pull out my headphones with shaky fingers. "I don't care, I'm just hoping I don't get in," I mutter sarcastically.

_You are not the least bit excited?_ Shao Jun asks in her thick Asian accent as she looks over at me.

A light laugh escapes my lips and I sit back in my chair. "The last thing I want to do is sit in a chair all day with my brain hooked up to a computer so they can suck up my memories for personal gain. And, I mean come on," I look over at her. "You've given me visions and dreams enough to where I could reenact and recite everything you did and went through your entire life."

Shao Jun grins and chuckles as she looks down at the floor_. I suppose when you put it that way, I would hate it too._

"No kidding," I snort.

My ancestor looks over at me with a small grin on her lips_. No matter what happens, we will be alright. _She reaches over and gently rubs my shoulder. Well technically, I don't feel the touch, but my Ghost does. And that's enough for the both of us.

I draw in another shaky breath as I look down at my old beat up Converse sneakers. "This test is going to be different than the others," I mutter.

_I agree_, Shao Jun says_. But it's nothing we can't handle._

The door suddenly opens, my Assassin Ghost quickly vanishes, my heartbeat begins to quicken again, and I feel the could touch of terror filling me.

"Skyler Wilkinson?" I look over at the woman who stands in the open doorway of the waiting room wearing a skin tight black dress and has her light brown hair pulled into a high bun. "We're ready for you." She grins at me while holding a clipboard close to her chest with the hand that isn't holding open the door for me.

Taking a few shallow breaths, I tuck my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, slowly get to my feet, and walk towards the door.

...

The taxi driver suddenly clears his throat, bringing me out of my distressed thoughts about the past.

I slowly look back up and turn my head to the right to look back out to the car window to watch the rain fall and the cars pass us by.

The moment comes all too quickly. The taxi cab slowly comes to a stop in front of a sidewalk that is relatively quiet around the front of Legacy Academy.

The taxi driver coughs again and clears his throat. He turns around in his seat to look at me as he says, "Well, Miss Wilkinson, I hate to dump ya out here in the rain." I look out the window again to the empty front entrance of the Academy. "But at least there'll be people inside."

I nod to the man before I unbuckle my seat belt and reach over and grab my backpack and duffel bag from the seat beside me. I then proceed to pull a few crumpled bills from the right pocket of my ripped jeans. I lean forwards slightly and drop the bills into the man's outstretched hand.

"Keep the change," I mutter as I pull my black hood over my head again.

"Thanks," the man says happily. "One more thing." I turn to look at him as I'm stepping out of the taxi cab. "Good luck. And remember that his is one powerful company."

I nod and give the driver a small smile before I turn my back to the old yellow car to let my eyes rest on my home for the next three years.

...

_You are going to be fine, Skyler_, Shao Jun's voice quietly floats through my head as I follow the brown haired woman down the clean and quiet halls.

"I'm Marcie, by the way," the brown haired woman says as she looks over her shoulder at me with a smile. "And I think we may have to wait a moment because I think Alliey is still with someone."

"Okay," I mutter quietly as I begin to loathe this even more. I follow her down the hall watching her walk promptly with purpose as if she enjoys doing this job.

"...b-but I was supposed to m-make it."

"I'm terribly sorry, Paige, but you're not a descendant."

Marcie sighs sadly for a moment beside me before quietly pushing the already slightly ajar door to reveal two people sitting together in the small room. A girl who appears to be about my age is sitting in a chair facing us with her head bowed slightly as she sniffles and whimpers with a small white crumpled tissue closed in her fingers and a bandage wrapped in blue tape around her upper right arm. She sits beside a short and petite woman with light blond hair and icy blue eyes who looks oddly familiar.

"Hey, Alliey?" Marcie asks quietly to the blond woman who is gently stroking the crying girl's back beside her whose name I think is Paige.

Alliey looks up at Marcie beside me. I try not to show my astonishment when I see her face. Alliey Anderson, Riley Anderson's mother who never say her alive again after the attack on her family that actually won't happen for another several months in Texas. I ready about her story in her classified file.

"I've got another student," Marcie gestures to me for a moment while I stand in confusion behind her.

Alliey nods to Marcie before she looks to Paige who has seemed to calm down a bit. "Come on, sweetie," she says to Paige before putting her arms around her to lead her out of the room.

When they're gone and Marcie has closed the door, I turn to look at her. "What was that all about?"

Marcie chuckles at me. "Do you have any idea of how huge this opportunity is?" She asks me. I simply shrug and shake my head. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to be even accepted this far into the test."

I shrug. "I could care less if I get into the Academy or not."

She grins at me. "That's how I felt when I took my test."

"Who was yours?" I ask curiously as Marcie is opening the door into another room. I have to keep my jaw from dropping to the ground as I stand in awe of the test room. "I didn't have one," Marcie says. "But I chose to stay here with Abstergo. And I'm glad I did."

It's not a very large room; but it still looks pretty awesome. The gray walls and floors make the room seem smaller than it really is, different types of computers are hooked up to one another against a wall sitting on tables, strange looking machines are on the other wall, humming quietly or beeping every few seconds, and right in the center of the room is a sort of white lawn chair-looking seat.

I slowly walk towards it and rest my hand on the arm rest to the left as I look at the chair which is my final test: the Animus.

"Alright, Skyler," Marcie says to me, spinning around on her shoe to look at me. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mutter sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that Abstergo has not provided us with the updated version of the Animus," Marcie says as she walks towards me with a needle and syringe in her hands. "So we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Wait," I say slowly as I look at her uneasily. "You mean like take my blood to see who my ancestor is?"

She nods. "And I promise it won't hurt much," Marcie says quickly while she shakes her head and swings her arms from side to side slightly a few times. "Can you take a seat?" She gestures to the Animus.

I nod to her with a straight face as I turn around to slowly but awkwardly take a seat in the Animus chair. Inside my head, my brain is trying to tell myself that it's going to be okay. Me and needles have never been friends.

Before I came to the Foster home, and after my parents were murdered, I was always in a hospital. The doctors thought I was sick. They would do multiple brain scans on me to find that I possibly had a brain tumor at my young age. So they would inject me with medicines and chemicals to hopefully give me a normal life. It didn't work. I never had a brain tumor. But they classified me as mentally disordered until I discovered how to hack computers and systems and changed my own private records.

"Hold out your arm," Marcie holds out her gloved hand to me.

I shift uncomfortably for a moment before slowly outstretching my arm to her.

_Everything is going to be alright, Skyler_, Shao Jun's voice echoes through my panicking thoughts again. _I'm here for you when you need me_.

I almost wish she would appear in front of me. But I know that she can't be there to hold my hand_. It's only a little blood,_ I reassure myself._ And a needle... and pain... and a needle..._

Marcie rubs alcohol with a damp cotton ball on my arm before she slowly brings the needle closer to my arm.

My heart beat begins to pick up again and I start to breathe harder as the needle grows closer to my skin "W-why do you need that much b-blood?" I ask just so she won't do anything just yet.

She stops moving the needle to look at me. "Because if your blood is connected to a past Assassin, we will need to put it on file."

"Oh," I mumble as the needle continues to move closer to my arm. I try to focus on something else and take my mind off the fact that I'm about to have a freaking needle jabbed into my arm. But nothing comes to mind when the silver point is driven into the soft flesh of my arm and left there as it extracts my blood. I bite back my whimpers of pain and awkward shifting of feeling uncomfortable with a needle in my arm.

Thankfully, in moments the transaction is complete and I can slowly let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Marcie chuckles. Most people behave far more panicked than you were. I'm impressed."

I sigh and let a small grin curve the features of my lips for that moment as she begins to press a small and clean gauze pad to my arm and quietly rolls out some blue tape to secure my small incision that is already forming a bruise.

"Well, now that I have some of your blood, we can begin the test." Marcie tosses the wrapper that was encasing the disposable syringe, along with the bloody cotton ball, and the needle in a small trash can nearby. Then, she pulls the light gray table on wheels closer towards her so it's placed over her legs next to the Animus chair I sit in. Marcie opens up the laptop in front of her and looks over to me with a small grin. "Let's get started."


	4. 2 The Academy

_2 The Academy_

**WELCOME TO LEGACY ACADEMY** _The school of discovering the past..._

I sort of scoff and laugh at the banner above my head as I walk into the school. They really want us to think that we are doing this for the good of the common good of the world. Everywhere I look, there is something that has to do with Abstergo Entertainment. I know it's the company that runs this place and I suppose it's the same one the taxi driver was talking about. I can see that this company obviously has the money and power to build this place but I still don't get what he means.

My black and white Converse squeak on the polished wooden and glazed-over floor of the main hallway to the Academy as I observe at my surroundings which look too perfect, clean, and large to be real. The walls are lined with different large T.V. screens and posters about what we as students will be studying and working on here at the Academy. I notice a camera or two in just about every corner or the room and there are most likely ones that we can't see.

Eyes scanning the millions of signs and pretty screens and shelves out with brochures and pamphlets laid out for us, I manage to find the Student Dorms sign hanging above a small hallway in the far right corner where I will be living for the next year. Hauling my duffel bag over my right shoulder, I make my way down the quiet hallway only filled with other workers of Abstergo all going about with purpose but no students. I don't expect there will be many of us, but I had hoped for some people my age to be wandering around her just as clueless as me. Thankfully at the Academy, we don't have to share a room with any other person.

We are the first group of kids ever to be brought to the Academy to work for Abstergo so they can extract and do more research on our memories. Throughout the summer months after our sophomore year of high school, parents or guardians signed us up so we could be put through a series of tests that would determine if we were a descendant of one of the past Assassins or not. And it was truly only yesterday that we received confirmation that we would be enrolled in the Academy if we made it that far into the test. My entire Foster home went through the test program which Abstergo calls the S.D. or the Specific Descendant Blood Tests or what most people call them the S. . I was the only one out of ten that made it past the second test. But so did a whole lot of other kids from across the country.

As I walk down the long narrow hallway, I see a girl with dark brown curls that bounce when she walks, bright emerald green eyes, and a large smile that she puts on when I pass by before she continues to try and balance her multiple bags and suitcase on her arms and against her leg while fidgeting with her key card as she keeps switching which side it needs to scan like a hotel room key.

"Stupid thing," She mutters. "If only you could help me, Altair."

I stop in my tracks and stare at the girl silently out of the corner of my eye as I think, _Oh my god she can talk to them too?!_ I scream inside my head feeling excited. But part of me knows that this girl probably is related to Altair but not actually able to see and hear him like me and Shao Jun. It's too good to be true. I'm completely under the impression that I have a serious condition. She continues to quietly mutter to herself as I quietly sigh and continue on down the hallway.

I slowly walk, keeping my eyes down as I look at my map and the room number scribbled in blue ink by a cranky old woman at the front desk of this place. My room number is 2112 and of course, I have the awkward moment like the brown haired girl of fumbling with and then dropping my key card and then awkwardly bending down to pick it up and then annoyingly, the duffel bag slips off my shoulder when I straighten up to try again.

It takes me a few tries but I finally see the small red light on the scanned turn green and my dark tinted glass door slides open to reveal my room.

...

"You're doing fine, Skyler; you need to just relax your mind and your body," Marcie says quickly to me.

"Right," I say a bit breathless as I try to calm down while beads of sweat form on my forehead. I never expected that it would be so hard to be put into an Animus. I take a few deep breaths before slowly leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes as the world around me fades into the same blank room I now stand in again.

"Now, try again and just relax yourself," Marcie says calmly to me although I hear her voice all around me in the blank room I sort of stand in. "None of this is actually happening to you."

It's not really a room, more of an open space that seems to stretch infinitely in whichever direction I move or walk in. I don't actually notice my appearance until I push back short dark black hair away from my eyes instead of long wavy dark hair like normal.

"Holy crap," I mutter slowly as I look down at my smaller hands and see lighter skin and longer fingers, and wrists that are covered in the black and red sleeves of someone else's robes and pointy glass sticks are slipped into the straps of the pads tied to my arms and there is a long strap that goes across my chest and back. I reach up and feel the handle of a sword that isn't mine. I try not to look too excited when I realize who I have become_. I am Shao Jun._

There seems to be something wrong with the computer system," Marcie says from above me in a stressed voice. "You're surprisingly a descendant but you're appearing as someone who we though had no more living ones in this century. Who is Shao Jun?" She completely says the name wrong and I can almost hear Shao Jun's puffs of annoyance inside my head.

"You mean you're saying that Shao Jun has no more living descendants?" I ask as I look around the weird loading room I wander around in as my ancestor. The place has begun to take some sort of form. The colors in this place have turned into these black and red colors that don't clash together but sort of float together but don't touch or mix in these weird shapes and floating movements of color on the ground at my feet and in my surroundings and above me as I walk and look around.

"Yes," Marcie says to me. "But what's weird is you were classified as mentally disordered until around the age of ten and it changed oddly to now and that has been the same for the other students that have come who are actually descendants like you."

Maybe I'm not the only one, I think in my head as I continue to admire my appearance once again. I think I totally pull off the Shao Jun look.

"Well unfortunately," Marcie says sadly. "We have no known memories on your ancestor on file. We will have to go to Abstergo's main database later in the week but from what I can tell you, I think this is a yes. A very definite yes. You will be a student at Legacy Academy this fall."

...

I can honestly say that it is nothing like I expected it would be. To my left is a large bed with a clean and neat dark blue comforter and fluffy white pillows to match. A large, tall, gray wardrobe with two large drawers on the bottom pushed against the wall. On the right side is a large T.V. and clean gray couch to match as _Powered By Abstergo Entertainment _flashes across the screen next to the colored symbol in a dark red and black background to match my loading screen. I suppose they found her files after all.

I set down my things on the ground at my feet before beginning to walk around my new living quarters for the first time. There is a neat desk with a fancy-looking computer hooked up and a small black tablet resting beside it. I can't believe this is all mine.

_This place is so cool!_

Shao Jun's figure suddenly appears beside me as she smiles and looks around the room in awe like I did not two minutes ago.

I chuckle. "This place is pretty sweet. And it's all for me."

"You know, you really should see someone about that condition of yours. Talking to yourself is not very healthy."

I quickly turn around and Shao Jun disappears beside me. My eyes meet the full brown eyes and curly brown hair to match of a boy with a red duffel bag at his feet and beneath blue jacket he wears a We As Human T-shirt, one of my favorite bands.

"I- I wasn't..." He's caught me off guard and I begin to stumble over my own words like one often do when one get nervous. After a few failed attempts at trying to regain some ground, the boy cuts me off with a laugh.

"I was only kidding, " he says taking another step into my room. "I see them too."

"Yo- you do?" I ask, my words coming out a bit more sarcastic than I intended.

The boy scoffs at me with another grin. "Yeah, I do." He walks into my room and looks around the small space. "So, this is what our rooms look like?" He seems to not be asking anyone on particular only the air or maybe he's not kidding and there's another Ghost in the room besides my own. I don't particularly care to find out and this kid seems to me, incredibly rude and conceited to be someone I wish to be around.

I calmly clear my throat and the boy slowly turns around to face me. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself before coming into my room unannounced?" I put my hands on my hips and glare over at him.

"Oh," the boy chuckles lightly for a moment before taking a few steps to close the distance between us. He slowly outstretches his hand to me. "The name's Tito. Tito Selosse."

"Tito," I say it slowly almost doubting he's telling me the truth. I force back my laughs and look at him in the face searching for his answer.

"This is the part where you say your name, not mine," Tito says grinning at me.

"O-oh, I'm Skyler." I say outstretching my hand to him. "Skyler Wilkinson." Tito takes my hand and shakes it lightly before dropping it, not taking his dark brown eyes from mine.

...

"Tomorrow?" I repeat with a shocked look to match.

"Yes," Marcie says calmly. "You and the other students we chose will be brought to the school by your own means of transportation and start unpacking and getting acquainted with one another over the weekend before classes start on Monday."

"Why so early?" I ask.

"Because testing will need to start immediately in order for your blood to stay fresh and the computers have to generate the proper loading screens for your individual Animus and many other things that can't wait too long to be started."

"We have to do more blood tests?" I ask trying to keep the complaining from my voice.

Marcie nods with a small smile. "You will most likely do one or two per week depending on how much work you get done and if you are required to give a report or presentation on how well you are synchronizing with your ancestor."

"Oh," I mumble.

She hands me a folder along with a card and a thick packet as she says, "the folder contains simple rules and guidelines of the school, a map, your schedule, and any informational things and instructional procedures you need to know. The card is for your emergency key to get into your room but most of the time you will be using your tablet that will already be provided for you in your room. And the packet is something Abstergo will need you to fill out for medical concerns, emergency contact information, any allergies or medical conditions we need to be aware of, and any other simple information we need to know about you and your background. But you don't need to worry about most of it, just your parents our guardians."

"Thanks," I say to the woman.

As I turn to leave, Marcie calls to me. "Wait." I turn around to look at her. "Don't forget that this company is very powerful it has more resources and financing that you will ever know, Just a warning for the future." And with that, she turns to leave, walks down the quiet hallway, and disappears into one of the doors.

I look down at the things in my arms and sigh with a small smile. "Well, Shao Jun. This is going to be a whole different experience for the both of us."


End file.
